


Fantasy

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crushes, Fantasy, Gen, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Fantasy

Ever since the Avengers were formed,  
Tony has been having dreams.  
Fantasy dreams.  
About kissing Clint Barton aka Hawkeye.  
The man is good looking.  
And Tony knows how to appreciate a fine specimen.  
But Tony dreams about kissing Clint.  
He imagines those supple lips,  
Sliding over his.  
Clint's tongue looks very talented.  
Tony once got a hard on from seeing Clint,  
Lick an ice lolly.  
Maybe he'll pursue Clint,  
After his tango with Pepper is over.


End file.
